


Roommate Wanted

by epikvip1007



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epikvip1007/pseuds/epikvip1007





	1. Moving

Jinhwan was sitting in a coffee shop on campus looking online for a cheap place to rent, but all the places in Seoul were too expensive. On the other hand, he couldn't leave the city beacuse traveling to get to school would be expensive and it would take a lot longer. He had been bouncing from couch to couch, spending weeks with friends, but it was getting tiring. Finally, Jinhwan checked craigslist and saw someone in Seoul that needed a roommate. The rent was pretty cheap and the apartment was right near a bus that stopped near the college. Jinhwan sent the person an email and was surprised to get a reply almost immediately. It was the middle of a week day and most people would be out working. He saw the time on his computer and freaked out when he saw he only had fifteen minutes to get to the other side of campus. Jinhwan packed his stuff up as fast as he could and practically ran out of the coffee shop.

That night, Jinhwan got to his friend's dorm and checked his email. Luckily, Chanwoo was overseas on an exchange program. Unluckily, Chanwoo would be coming back by the end of the week and Jinhwan didn't have another place to stay. It got dark without Jinhwan realizing. Time had slipped past him once again and it was already 11PM. He checked his email one last time before going to bed and was surprised not to see a reply yet. This Bobby guy had been really quick with his replies all day.

He must work late shifts or something. Jinhwan thought to himself as he got under the covers and turned the bedside light off.

The next morning Jinhwan was late getting up and had to rush out of the dorm. By noon his whole day was going sour. He finally had some time to relax between lectures and sat down on the grass lawn in the middle of the campus and pulled his laptop out to check his email. Bobby had finally replied and said that Jinhwan could move in any time he wanted, as long as it was before 6PM. He also gave a phone number in case Jinhwan needed to get in contact with him faster. Jinhwan was debating whether or not to text him when someone sat right next to him on the lawn.

"Annyeong oppa!" Soohyun chirped. She was two grades below Jinhwan and just about everyone but Jinhwan could tell she was crushing on him. "Whacha doing?" She asked.

"Oh, hi Soohyun. I'm just checking some emails. Don't you have class now?" 

"No, I only have one class today and it just ended. I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you would want company." She replied. 

"Oh thanks, but I should get going to my next class. I'll see you this Friday for Chanwoo's welcome home party though right?" 

"Yep." As Jinhwan walked away, Soohyun sighed to herself. When will he notice my feelings for him? She wondered.

As he walked to his next class, Jinhwan put Bobby's number into his contacts and texted him.

Jinhwan: Hey, this is Jinhwan. Do you think I can start moving in tomorrow?

He finished the text just as he walked into the building and put his phone back into his pocket. He felt it vibrate but decided to leave it until after his class. It was the last one of the day and tomorrow Jinhwan didn't have any classes so it would be the perfect time to move out of Chanwoo's dorm and into the new place.

Jinhwan was texting Bobby while he walked back to Chanwoo's dorm. 

Bobby: Sure, can you start early? I have work at 6 so I have to leave at 5:30. 

Jinhwan: Yeah that works. 

Bobby: Okay. Do you need help? I have a car.

Jinhwan: Really? That would be great. Thank you so much.

Bobby: No problem. Text me the address and I'll drive there. 

At the dorm, Jinhwan separated his clothes from the clothes Chanwoo had left behind and cleaned up. He had a lot of laundry to do but didn't feel like starting it because the laundry room was in the basement and the elevator was broken. After packing up the few clean clothes he had, Jinhwan hauled himself down the four flights of stairs with his giant pile of laundry.

Jinhwan woke up to fierce knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes and threw the covers off, shuffling to the door. 

"Who -" He started but was interrupted by the person at the door. It was his friend Yunhyeong. They were both med students and had a lot of classes together.

"Yah! Some dude named Bobby is waiting downstairs for you. He's been out there for like fifteen minutes already!" Yunhyeong yelled.

"Wait! What time is it?" Jinhwan asked, frantically. 

"It's 8:15." 

"Uggg, can you tell him to come up? I need someone to help me move the boxes."

"Sure hyung. Do you want me to help too?"

"No, don't you have class?"

"Not until 10."

"There aren't that many boxes so I think just two people is fine. Thanks for the offer though." 

"Okay." Yunhyeong turned down the hall to get Bobby and Jinhwan ran into the dorm to get dressed. He saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror and saw his hair sticking up in all sorts of directions. With a sigh, he gave up trying to fix it and started moving boxes to the hall. 

"Hey, are you Jinhwan?" Someone asked from the end of the hall. Jinhwan looked up from what he was doing and saw a pretty good looking guy walking towards him.

"Yep. You must be Bobby." Jinhwan held his hand out for a handshake and smiled. His heart skipped a beat when Bobby smiled back and his eyes turned into crescents. Damn that eye smile is cute. Jinhwan thought. Bobby walked up to the pile of boxes and grabbed three of the five boxes.

"Oh, those are kind of heavy you might want to-" Jinhwan started out, but stopped when he saw that Bobby wasn't struggling. "Do you lift or something?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yeah kind of..." Bobby said shyly.

"Oh..." Jinhwan replied weakly. There was an awkward pause before Bobby spoke up again.

"My car is just outside the door. We should hurry so I don't get a fine." Jinhwan nodded and grabbed the last two boxes, following Bobby down the stairs to his car.

The two new roommates arrived at the building and carried the boxes up a flight of stairs to the apartment. Bobby unlocked the door and held it open for Jinhwan. They brought the boxes into the hall and got settled. 

"So, this is the living room and to your left is the bathroom. The two bedrooms are past the kitchen, which is to the right of the living room." Bobby said as he led Jinhwan through the apartment. "This one is my room and the one here is yours." He pointed to the door on the right and opened it, showing a pretty bare room. The only thing in the space was a full size bed and a dresser. There was a closet by the door and a window opposite the door.

"This is perfect, thanks." Jinhwan said as he walked into his new room. He and Bobby moved his boxes into the bedroom and then Bobby went into his room, leaving Jinhwan to organize his things.

At some point, Jinhwan heard Bobby's door open and close. He turned around and saw that Bobby had a towel in his hands. He also saw that Bobby wasn't wearing a shirt, walking around in just a pair of basketball shorts. He could see Bobby's tattoo, centered in the middle of his back. Jinhwan quickly turned back around and tried to focus on hanging and folding all his clothes. Twenty minutes later he heard the water turn off and turned around again, this time making eye contact with a shirtless Bobby. 

"Hey, do you need any help with that?" Bobby asked as he towel dried his hair. He walked up to the doorframe of Jinhwan's bedroom and leaned in the doorway. Jinhwan had full view of Bobby's abs and the tattoo running along his collarbones. It was a music staff with notes on it. I wonder what song that is. Jinhwan wondered. 

"Hm? What? Oh, n-no I got it." Jinhwan stuttered. It's like he's doing this on purpose. He thought. 

"Are you okay?" 

"I-Um... Do you walk around shirtless a lot?" Jinhwan could feel his cheeks getting red, already regretting what he said.

"Oh! Yea, sorry. If it makes you uncomfortable I can stop." Bobby winked and smiled.

"No, I ju-just didn't expect to turn around and see ... you shirtless." 

"Haha. I'll just let you finish unpacking then. I have to leave for work soon but I left a set of keys on the kitchen counter for you." Bobby turned and walked into his room and shut the door. When Jinhwan heard the front door open and close, he resisted the urge to stop what he was doing and turn around.

Why am I acting like I'm sixteen again? Jesus man, get it together. He's just a roommate, he probably doesn't even like boys. Jinhwan was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear the buzzer go off. After a few minutes the person rang the buzzer again, shaking Jinhwan out of his own head.

When he checked the screen, he didn't recognize the person. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Yah! Kim Bobby let me in this fucking second!" The person yelled.

"Um... He just left for work. Can you come back later?" Jinhwan asked shyly. Whoever this person was, they were pissed and Jinhwan didn't want to get mixed up in Bobby's personal business.

"Who the fuck is this then?"

"I'm his roommate." 

"Asshole." The person said as they turned and walked away from the front entrance. Jinhwan texted Bobby what happened and went to check what was in the fridge. He hadn't eaten all day and just realized how hungry he was.


	2. Werk Werk Werk Werk Werk

Bobby was driving to work when heard his phone chime so he ignored it. After he got to the bar he pulled his phone out and checked the message.

Jinhwan: Someone stopped by after you left looking for you. They sounded really angry.

"Shit." Bobby swore under his breath as he walked into the employee entrance of the bar/restaurant.

"Everything alright?" Mino, Bobby's boss, asked. 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just trouble with my ex." He said.

"Junhoe still won't leave you alone?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, he was at my apartment just now."

"Oh, right! What's your new roommate like?" Mino raised an eyebrow. 

"He's cool." Bobby went to put his backpack in a locker, walking past Mino.

"Ey~~. That can't be all! Is he cute? What does he do? Is he dating anyone?" Mino followed Bobby and pestered him with questions.

"Hyung~!" Bobby laughed, anxiously. 

"I'm just trying to get a feel for the guy. So..." 

"So what?"

"Is he cute?" 

After a long pause Bobby addmitted that Jinhwan was, in deed, cute. 

"I knew it! What else?"

"Hyung!"

"Come on Bobby I'm just curious!" Mino pleaded in a childlike voice. Despite Mino being a few centimeters taller than Bobby and a few years older, he acted more like a teenager than the manager of a bar. 

"Okay fine! He's a college student, I think pre-med and I don't know if he's dating anyone. But I would guess that if he was he wouldn't need a place to stay. Can I get to work now please?" 

Mino stood in the doorway, blocking Bobby. A couple seconds later he stepped to the side and let Bobby through. He went behind the bar and started cleaning some of the left over glasses. 

"Hi Bobby-oppa!" Soohyun said as she walked past him coming from the back room in all black with a note pad in her back pocket. 

"Can I ask you a question?" She said, joining him behind the bar. 

"Go ahead." Bobby replied as he handed her a towel to clean some glasses.

"There's this guy I like, but I don't think he can tell. He's pretty oblivious. Should I tell him I like him?" 

"Yeah, you might regret it later." He said matter of factly. 

"Thanks oppa! I'll tell him at the party." Soohyun's expression was more determined than ever.

"What party?" Mino asked as he came out to turn the "Closed" sign to "Open." 

"My friend at school is coming back from Japan so we're throwing him a welcome home party. Oh! Mino-oppa you said we could use the bar right?" 

"Oh... Yeah. Bobby," Mino turned to face his bartender. "Make sure no one gets so drunk they won't remember the night, okay?" 

"Sure hyung. I'll make sure these kids stay concious." 

Slowly, more employees arrived. Mino yelled at Jinwoo and Taehyun for being so late but it was hard for him to get really mad so in the end he let them off the hook. Inside the tattoo covered arms and the brooding figure was a fluffy and childish guy that just liked seeing other people be happy.

"Oh, Chaerin-ssi. I didn't know you were coming tonight." Mino said, greeting the owner at the door. She was wearing a short cocktail dress and a big fur coat, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked to the bar.

"Jiyong wanted me to make sure everything was going smoothly, you know how he worries. Don't mind me, I'll just sit here." 

"Hi noona!" Bobby greeted. He poured her a glass of wine. 

"Hi Bobby. I hear you've got a new roommate." 

"Yeah."

"Does that mean it's over with June?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah. I couldn't let him keep loving me when I didn't love him back anymore." Chaerin sat and watched her bar come to life. More people were showing up, sitting down, getting food, ordering drinks, having fun. She finished her wine and said goodbye to the workers, going home to Jiyong to tell him the good news.

"Bobby, your shift is over. What are you still doing here?" Mino asked, coming behind the bar to get a customer a beer.

"I was just finishing these last orders." He said, pouring a few drinks. Jinwoo came over to pick them up and glided across the room to hand them to the customers. "Okay, I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow hyung." He went to get his backpack and left out the back entrance. He was stopped by a figure in front of him.

"Bobby..." Junhoe started. "I see you've gotten a new fuck toy."

"June, he's just a roommate. I met him for the first time today. Stop jumping to conclusions." He started to walk past his ex but Junhoe grabbed his arm.

"Bobby, I miss you." He said softly.

"I don't. I told you, I don't love you anymore. You have to stop doing this to yourself." Bobby replied. He felt bad for dumping Junhoe, but it wasn't good for either of them to keep dating. The only way he thought he could get Junhoe to move on was to be cold with him.

"I don't believe you. Tell me you don't miss me, that you don't miss this..." He leaned up and tried to kiss Bobby but he pulled out of Junhoe's hold and took a step back.

"I don't miss you. I wish you would stop coming to my apartment too. Jinhwan is gonna get creeped out."

"So that's his name..."

"If you want to be mad, be mad. But don't keep dragging other people into this. Bye Junhoe." Bobby said. He turned and walked out onto the street to his car.

It was almost 2AM when Bobby got home. He had been driving around, trying to clear his mind. He went straight to his room, not noticing that Jinhwan had fallen asleep on the couch. The noise of the door unlocking woke Jinhwan up. Through squinted eyes, he could see Bobby walking to his room. Not wanting to get up, Jinhwan stayed sprawled out on the couch and went back to sleep.

At around 8AM Jinhwan woke up to loud noises in the kitchen. He sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes as he did so. From where he was in the living room he could see the bare back of his roommate rummaging through the refrigerator. Ugggg he's doing it again. This is going to be hard to adjust to. Jinhwan thought, running his hands through his hair. He got up and walked over to the kitchen to see what Bobby was doing. When he called his name though, he got no reply. Then he noticed the ear buds and tapped him on the shoulder.

Bobby jumped a little, dropping a banana as he ripped his ear buds out. "Jesus hyung don't do that!" Bobby yelled while Jinhwan practically fell to the floor laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know what you were doing." Jinhwan said between laughs.

"I'm making a smoothie, you want some?" He asked, picking the fallen banana up.

"Sure." Jinhwan leaned his elbows on the counter and watched Bobby throw fruits and vegetables into a blender. With Bobby's back to him, Jinhwan could stare as much as he wanted at the way his muscles moved and the tattoo on his back.

"Here you go," Bobby said, handing Jinhwan a glass of green liquid. He checked the time on his phone and cursed under his breath. "I have to go, what time do your classes end?" 

"Umm, I think at 1PM today." Jinhwan replied. He took a sip of the smoothie and almost choked when Bobby stretched his arms up. Bobby poured the rest of the smoothie into a tumbler and set it on the counter.

"Okay, I might be home around then. Our schedules seem to be really different, it's a shame we don't have much time to get to know each other." He said as he walked to his room.

"Yeah..." Jinhwan said softly. Bobby came back out in athletic clothes and with a duffle bag in hand. His shirt was sleeveless, his sides completely exposed. His hair was covered by a backwards snapback, from what Jinhwan could read it said "Been Trill" on the sides. With a small wave, Bobby was out the door and Jinhwan was alone. Seeing the time, he started to get ready for class. He showered and finished the smoothie, texting Yunhyeong while he got dressed.


	3. Getting to Know You

Bobby walked out of the building's front door but was stopped by two teenage boys running to catch up to him.

"Hyung! Wait up!" One of them yelled. However, Bobby had his ear buds in again and was deaf to the world around him. The boys ran up to him and both looped an arm through Bobby's arms. For the second time that morning, Bobby pulled his ear buds out and jumped.

"Yah! You two shouldn't be sneaking up on people!" He jokingly yelled.

"But you couldn't hear us." One started.

"What were we supposed to do?" The other finished.

"Don't you two have to go to school?" Bobby asked.

"But first period is history and it's so boring." Hanbin whined.

"Yah! Kim Hanbin, if you get Donghyuk in trouble for skipping again I'm going to tell your mother." Bobby threatened.

"Hyung~~!!!" Hanbin whined, trying to pull Bobby to a stop.

"Hanbin, we should just go. Mom will be upset if she finds out we skipped." Donghyuk said, letting go of Bobby's arm. Donghyuk was the less troublesome of Bobby's cousins. His aunt really had her work cut out for her. The brothers were always hanging around Bobby, and to be honest, he didn't mind all that much. But when he had to, Bobby would shoo them away to get to school on time or to get home before they made their mom worry too much.

"But-" Hanbin started. He pouted, looking like a child that got his candy stolen.

"Go to school." Bobby said, ruffling their hair and pushing them in the other direction. Jinhwan saw the scene from the front window of the apartment and wondered who they were. 

Bobby put his ear buds back in and continued walking to the gym. After a short walk, he walked into the lobby of the gym and was greeted by Kang Seungyoon. 

"What's up Bobby?" Seungyoon asked, fist bumping Bobby. "Where were you yesterday? It's not like you to miss a day."

"I had to help my new roommate move in. I'll be here longer to make up for it, don't worry hyung." He smiled and walked into the locker room to put his duffle bag into his locker. The gym had just opened so there weren't many other people working out. Bobby started out with a jog on a treadmill then moved on to lifting weights. As he went through his work out, more people started showing up. After he finished lifting weights, Bobby went to one of the rooms with a sandbag. He lost track of time and only stopped when his knuckles started hurting from punching so much. 

"Pabo, you have a fight on Saturday. You can't be doing stuff like that to your hands." Mino said from the doorway.

"Hyung... What are you doing here?" Bobby asked as he wrapped his hand.

"I know you work out here all the time. I want to see you win this weekend, so don't fuck it up by hurting yourself now." He turned around with his hands in his pockets and walked away. Bobby just laughed to himself. He changed his clothes and went back home, walking slower than normal. It was only 12:45PM and he didn't have work until 8PM that night. 

Jinhwan heard the door unlock and froze. He was just walking out of the shower and only had a towel around his waist. Before Bobby could fully get through the doorway, Jinhwan had run from the bathroom to his room. Bobby looked up after taking his shoes off and saw the small back of his roommate scurrying behind his bedroom door, a trail of wet foot prints behind him. Bobby dropped his stuff by the kitchen and went straight to shower. After his shower, Bobby promptly fell asleep on his bed, taking a nap so he wouldn't be so tired at work.

Bobby had woken up and was listening to music in his room when Jinhwan walked in. It was the first time he had gone into the other's room and he was almost visibly nervous.

"Hey, I'm making ramen for dinner if you want some." Jinhwan said shyly. He backed out of the room and closed the door, going back to the kitchen to cook. Bobby laughed, getting up from his bed. His shirt didn't have sleeves and the front was folded weird, leaving almost half his chest exposed. This was something Jinhwan noticed immediately when Bobby walked out of his room. Luckily, he had cooking to distract him and could hide his blush.

Jinhwan finished cooking while Bobby set the small table. There was an awkward silence as they sat down to eat.

"You're staring at me again." Bobby said as he took a bite of his noodles, not lifting his head up. Jinhwan's eyes grew wide with shock.

"W-What? No I'm not." He stuttered. "Wait, again? When did I do that?" Jinhwan tried to deny it but he was a terrible liar.

"This morning I could feel you staring." Bobby replied, meeting Jinhwan's eyes.

"Oh..." Jinhwan's cheeks were burning and he found it hard to look up. "I was just wondering what your tattoos meant."

"That's all?"

"Yeah..."

He pulled his shirt down to expose the music staff and explained, "This is the first few bars of the lullaby my mom would always sing to me when I was younger." Fixing his shirt again, he explained the one on his back. "The other is 'Fear only God. Hate only sins.' and it was just something that really stuck with me." There was another pause before Bobby spoke up again. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"No, I wouldn't know what to get."

"If you ever want one, I suggest something that means a lot to you because then it won't lose its meaning. At least I hope it wouldn't." 

"That's pretty smart." Jinhwan nodded, thinking about something. "Oh right, who was that guy yesterday?"

Bobby sighed, dropping his head. "What? If you don't want to say it it's okay, I'm sorry I pried." Jinhwan said, the words coming out too fast when he saw Bobby's reaction, worried he had upset him,

"No, it's fine. That was Junhoe, my ex. He's still mad I broke up with him. If he comes by again when I'm not home text me and don't answer the door." 

"Okay." Jinhwan's heart was beating faster by the minute. He just said he broke up with a guy. Oh my God he's gay. Jinhwan silently thanked God for leading him to that craigslist post. 

"We've only been talking about me. Do you have any clingly exes I should be on the lookout for?" Bobby laughed, trying to change the subject.

"Haha, he and I broke up before college. We were going to different colleges and we didn't live close to each other, so we thought it wouldn't work out in the long run." Jinhwan rambled, putting a little more emphasis on the "he" to make sure they were both on the same page.

"That's good. The not needing to worry about someone coming to the door yelling for you, not about the breaking up part." Nice one Bobby, he thought to himself. They both laughed and went back to eating, the silence not as awkward as it was before. They finished eating and Bobby insisted he do the dishes. Jinhwan let him, going to get his books to study at the kitchen counter. When Bobby finished washing the bowls and the pot, he turned to look at what Jinhwan was working on.

"What are you studying?" Bobby asked, reading the open textbook over Jinhwan's shoulder. Their faces were barely a foot apart, leaving Jinhwan a little short of breath.

"This is for my organic chemistry class. Are you in college?" 

"I moved back to Korea for college but I didn't end up going."

"Moved back?" Jinhwan looked puzzled.

"Yeah, I was born here but my family moved to America." Bobby explained as he went to sit in the seat next to Jinhwan. "I moved back a few years ago. I'm trying to save up to visit them soon." 

"Oh, that's nice. You must miss your family a lot then." 

"Yeah, what about your family?" Bobby turned in his seat, spinning around like a little kid.

"Oh, they live in Jeju. I try to visit but school takes a lot of my time. It's almost summer though, so I'm hoping to visit them soon." 

"Okay, well I'll let you study." Bobby pulled out his phone and checked the time, making sure he wouldn't be late to work. He went into his room to put on jeans and a black button down and grabbed his keys and wallet. "I have to go to work, I'll see you tomorrow." He told Jinhwan, putting his ear buds in and opening the door.

Once Bobby was out of the apartment, Jinhwan dropped his head to the counter top and exhaled.

"He's gay, oh my God he's gay. Aish Jinhwan, why are you being like this? It's not high school anymore." Jinhwan said to himself. He tried to go back to studying but his thoughts kept drifting back to Bobby. How his back was really sexy, but his abs were even sexier. How his eyes dissapeared into crescents when he smiled. How he looked kind of like a bunny when he smiled. Soon, Jinhwan fell asleep on his textbook, thinking about Bobby.


	4. The Party

It was Friday and Bobby had another late shift. However, tonight was Soohyun's party so he had to cut the party off at 1AM at the latest so he wasn't working as long.

"Bobby, make sure you lock up. Taehyun is cooking but he said he had to leave before the party ends." Mino said before he left the bar. They had stopped regular guests and were clearing the restaurant out so Soohyun and her friends could set up for their party. 

"Sure thing hyung." Mino handed Bobby the keys to the bar and walked out into the night. It was almost 8PM and the only other people there were Soohyun and Taehyun.

The first person to show up was Yunhyeong. Bobby wondered if he was the one Soohyun had a crush on as he watched them blow up balloons and hang streamers. Minzy was the next to arrive, carrying large strawberry cream cake. She went to help the other two hang a "Welcome Back" poster and then went to the kitchen to help Taehyun bring out some food. Slowly, more people arrived and the party came to life. Jinhwan was the one in charge of getting Chanwoo to the party. They arrived at about 8:35PM. The look on Chanwoo's face when the lights were turned on and everyone yelled "Welcome back!" was priceless. 

For the most part Bobby didn't really do much. There were a few people that wanted drinks, but none of them were chugging it down. 

"Taehyun-hyung? Can you watch the bar for a few minutes?" Bobby shouted from the door to the kitchen.

"Sure, just getting some air?" 

"Yeah, it's kind of stuffy in here." Bobby let the kitchen door swing shut and went out in front of the building to stretch and breathe. Jinhwan was talking to Soohyun when he noticed Bobby was even in the same room.

"Oppa~! Are you even listening to me?" Soohyun asked in her aegyo voice.

"Hm? Yeah, sorry got distracted for a second. What did you want to tell me?" 

"Um... I-I really like you." She blushed and hid her face in her hands, waiting for him to reply.

"I like you too, you're a great friend Soohyun." When he said "friend" Soohyun's expression dropped a little.

"No, like, I... I have a crush on you..." Jinhwan's eyes lit up as if realizing something that had been staring him in the face his whole life.

"Oh! Um... that's really flattering but... um... I... I don't like girls..." He replied nervously, playing with a button on his shirt.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm gay..." Jinhwan had already gone through this with his parents and most of his friends, but he forgot that Soohyun didn't know he had had a boyfriend before. They had met each other at the beginning of Soohyun's first year of college.

"Oh." Soohyun said, deflated. "Um... can you excuse me for a minute?" She asked, covering her face again, this time to hide her tears. She was lightly sobbing, running to the door, when she slammed into Bobby.

"Hey, Soohyun," Bobby said, grabbing onto the sides of her arms to steady the both of them. Jinhwan had run after her but Yunhyeong stopped him. Yunhyeong was standing by the entrance, watching Bobby and Soohyun talk. "What's wrong? Why are you crying so much?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-I told Jinhwan I like him and he d-doesn't even like girls." She sobbed, leaning on Bobby's shoulder.

"Jinhwan? Oh... well, at least you told him." He hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"I wish I hadn't."

"Think of it this way, if you hadn't told him you might regret it later. And besides, it's not like he doesn't like you he just doesn't feel that way for girls in general. I'm sure you two can still be friends." 

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Soohyun wasn't crying as much and her breathing was steadying. She was calming down, thanks to Bobby's help. 

"Do you want to go back inside?" Bobby asked, sounding like a concerned parent.

"Um, I might call Chanhyuk to come pick me up." She replied, looking down at the sidewalk. Yunhyeong walked over to see if he could be of any help, hands in his pockets, his expression shy and nervous.

"H-hey, Soohyun?" He started, looking nervously between Bobby and Soohyun.

"Hm? Oh, Yunhyeong-oppa." 

"Hi, um... if you need anything I can try to help." Yunhyeong was blushing, hoping he wouldn't get shot down. Then, Bobby realized something. He was pretty sure that Yunhyeong had a crush on Soohyun but she couldn't tell because she was only looking at Jinhwan. When he was cleaning glasses at the bar, the two of them were laughing a lot and joking around with each other as they set up for the party. 

"Yunhyeong, you drove here right?" Bobby interupted. 

"Oh, yeah. I could drive you to your dorm. I'm getting tired too, it's almost midnight. I was gonna go home soon anyway." 

"That would be great, acutally. Thanks." They both said goodbye to Bobby and walked to where Yunhyeong's car was parked. Bobby watched them turn a corner and went back into the bar, bumping into Jinhwan.

"Bobby?" Jinhwan said, confused. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh, right. I'm a bartender here. I guess I never told you where I work."

"Yeah. So you work with Soohyun?"

"Yep."

"Is she okay? I feel bad, I didn't mean to make her cry." Jinhwan ran a hand through his hair, nervously. 

"She'll be okay. I don't think she's going to hate you or anything. I'm sure you two will be fine in a few days." Bobby patted Jinhwan on the shoulder and walked past him to the bar, making sure no one stole a bottle. Jinhwan had been watching Bobby and Soohyun talking and it shocked him how fast she calmed down while talking to Bobby. Whatever he was saying, it was helping tremendously. 

"Hey, Bobby? I have to leave soon, Mino-hyung left the keys with you right?" Taehyun asked, stepping out of the kitchen. He was untying the apron wrapped around his waist, his hands covered on some sort of sauce.

"Yeah, you can go. I can lock up by myself. I'll see you on Monday." Bobby waved goodbye.

"Oh, right. There are two kids out back asking for you. I think they said they were your cousins." Bobby sighed, raking a hand through his hair. 

"Can you tell them to go home? I'll see them tomorrow anyway."

"Sure thing. Anyway, goodnight."

"Night." Bobby pulled his phone out and saw he had multiple missed calls from both Hanbin and Donghyuk.

The last hour of the party went by like a blur. Chanwoo left a little past midnight and soon after so did most of the other guests.

"Bobby?" Jinhwan said, standing to the side of the bar, waiting for Bobby to reply. They were the only two left in the room. 

"Oh, what's up?" He was putting away some of the bottles and cleaning the bartop off.

"Is it okay... Can I... Um, will you-" Jinhwan struggled to find the right words.

"Do you want a ride home?" Bobby finished for him, smiling.

"Yeah..." Jinhwan looked down at the floor, trying to hide his embarassment. 

"Hahaha, are you always this nervous?" 

"Sometimes. Sorry..." 

"It's okay, I just have to finish cleaning up. Can you grab those glasses over there?" Bobby pointed to a group of tables in the middle of the restaurant.

"Sure."

Together they finished cleaning and left the bar. Bobby locked the door and pulled the gate down, putting a lock on the gate as well. They got in Bobby's car and started driving.

"Can I put on some music?" Bobby asked soon after starting the car.

"Yeah, go ahead." Bobby pointed to his phone.

"You can just play whatever you want, I like a lot of types of music." Jinhwan put on some of the recent hits and the two of them jammed out. Without realizing, Jinhwan started singing along. Bobby turned in awe.

"You sing really well." Bobby said, amazed at how beautiful Jinhwan's voice sounded.

"Oh, thanks."

"Did you ever want to be an idol? Like, sing for a living?" 

"I thought about it when I was little, but I just like singing for fun." Jinhwan lied. Truthfuly, Jinhwan loved singing more than anything, but his parents had convinced him that it wouldn't work out so he gave up. "Do you sing?" 

"Oh, no. Not at all really. I like rapping more." 

"You rap?" Jinhwan asked, shocked by this new information.

"Yeah. It's just a hobby." 

"Can you rap right now?" 

"What? N-now? I mean, I don't really have stuff memorized." Bobby said, caught off guard by the request. 

"I can play a song and we'll do it together." Jinhwan offered. He didn't wait for a reply and put on a song that he knew had both vocal and rap parts. "Do you know this song?" 

"Yeah" Bobby saw Jinhwan was not taking no for an answer. The new song Apology by monster rookie iKon started playing. Again, Bobby was amazed by how sweet Jinhwan's voice was. Then the rap part came up and the words just started flowing. Jinhwan started back, equally amazed. The song ended and no words were exchanged. They both could tell what the other was thinking. "That was beautiful."


	5. Secret's Out

On Saturday Jinhwan was looking forward to maybe hanging out with Bobby, but his roommate didn't wake up until well past 10AM. Instead, Jinhwan texted Chanwoo and made plans to go out with friends. When Bobby finally woke up and made his way to the kitchen, Jinhwan was dressed and getting ready to go out. 

"Damn, what time is it?" Bobby asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"It's almost 11AM. You must have been really tired." Jinhwan said, putting his keys in his pocket.

"Yeah. Are you going out?" 

"Yep, I probably won't be back until night." Bobby nodded and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"I'll be out late, don't stay up." 

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jinhwan slung a small backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the front door.

"See you tomorrow." Bobby replied, leaning forward a little as if he could fall back asleep at anytime.

Around noon the buzzer went off, jolting Bobby awake. He had actually fallen asleep at the kitchen counter. He shuffled over to the panel by the door and saw his cousins at the front door. Bobby let them in, unlocked the door, and went over to lie down on the couch. 

"Hyung!!" Hanbin shouted as he walked into the apartment.

"Shhhh Hanbin, there are other people in this building." Donghyuk chastised his brother, despite being two years younger.

"Why didn't you come out last night? It was important." Hanbin ignored Donghyuk and went over to stand by the couch.

"I had to watch the bar and Taehyun had to leave. Just tell me now." Bobby covered his eyes with his arm, blocking the sun out.

"The guy you were supposed to fight dropped out. You automatically go to finals!" Hanbin said with entusiasm. 

"Yah! Don't make it sound so good, the other finalist calls himself the Young Lion." Donghyuk wasn't as optimistic as his brother. 

"So?" Bobby sounded indifferent, not really caring who this Young Lion was.

"You're both undefeated. He's going to be tough to beat hyung." Donghyuk informed. 

"Donghyuk! Don't be so negative!" Hanbin shouted. "Hyung, you'll be fine. It'll be a piece of cake. Don't worry." He told Bobby.

"Thank you for telling me but I really just want to sleep right now. Can you two go?" 

"Can't we stay here? We need a ride to the ring anyway." Hanbin pleaded. 

"Ugggg... Fine. Just don't bother me." Bobby said, annoyed. Hanbin rejoiced while Donghyuk gave him a sidelong glance. Hanbin grabbed the TV remote and turned on a movie, falling onto the couch and partly onto Bobby's legs.

"Yah! Kim Hanbin!" Bobby shouted, sitting up.

"What?"

"I just said don't bother me!"

"Hanbin we should just go home and come back when it's closer to night. Bobby-hyung want's to rest and we're just annoying him." Donghyuk pulled his brother off the couch and towards the door. 

"I promise I'll be good." Hanbin begged. 

"Whatever, it's not like I wanted to sleep anyway..." Bobby said sarcasticly. He got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. When he opened the fridge and sighed. Bobby hadn't bought groceries in a week and the fridge was almost empty. "I have to go out to get groceries." He put on a pair of sneakers and grabbed his keys, Hanbin and Donghyuk trailing behind him like puppies.

The three of them got back from shopping an hour later. Hanbin went to lie down on the couch while Donghyuk and Bobby put groceries away, complaining from having to carry so many bags. Bobby made sandwiches and they all sat down at the table to eat. 

"Hyung, it's almost 3, should we go? It's kind of far away." Donghyuk asked, looking at the time on his phone.

"Sure. I just have to get some stuff." Bobby said, going into his room. He packed some gym clothes, his gloves, and his headphones into his duffle bag. "Okay, come on." He herded the two boys to the door and locked the apartment behind him.

The drive was quiet, Hanbin was listening to music and Donghyuk was napping. They pulled up to a shaddy looking gym and went inside. There were already tons of people there waiting in line for good seats. Some of the people waiting recognized Bobby and shouted support, a few of them even had signs. Bobby waved and went into the gym, going to a corner to stretch and warm up. At some point, the announcer came into the room and informed Bobby that his opponent would be late.

"Jeez, guy can't even get here on time." Hanbin scoffed.

"Don't talk shit about someone that could beat you into the ground." Bobby scolded. He grabbed a jump rope off a wall and started jumping. Music was coming from the speakers, the bass filling the room. Bobby's mind was on nothing other than winning. The prize was 1,000,000 won, enough to get him a round trip flight back home. 

"Yah!" Hanbin shouted, pulling Bobby out of his own head. "He's here. The fight is going to start soon." 

"Okay." Bobby stopped jumping rope and grabbed a bottle of water. A guy about Mino's height walked in the door and set his stuff on the opposite side of the room. It was about an hour past when the fight was supposed to start and the audience was getting impatient. Bobby could see Mino in the front, sitting with Hanbin and Donghyuk. The crowd's cheering was deafening. It was a surprise no one walking past the building heard them.

"All right, let's get started. Sorry Seunghoon-ssi, you won't have time to warm up." The announcer informed.

"It's okay, I did some stretches before I got here." He said, walking towards the ring in the middle of the room. Bobby did the same, pulling his gloves on. The two fighters threw their shirts off and stepped onto the mat in their respective corners.

"IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATED BOBBY!!!" The announcer yelled. Bobby raised his right arm and walked to the middle. "AND IN THIS CORNER WE HAVE THE YOUNG LION.... SEUNGHOON!!!" He walked to the middle, gesturing for the crowd to cheer louder. They shook hands and went back to their corners. The referee that was standing off to the side came forward and blew a whistle, starting the fight.

They circled each other for a few seconds, then Seunghoon threw the first punch. Bobby dipped down under the punch and came back up behind Seunghoon, kicking out to trip him. Seunghoon pitched forward a little but caught his ballance, spinning around. They resumed circling each other, being cautious. Both were bouncing around, always on guard. Bobby faked a punch making Seunghoon lean to the left, where Bobby's fist was already moving towards. The crowd went crazy, there were shouts and cheers filling the room. 

Seunghoon grabbed Bobby's shoulder and kneed him in the stomach. Bobby grabbed his leg and pulled up, making Seunghoon land on his back. He used his leg to bring Bobby down with him, quicly rolling to the side to pin Bobby down. Bobby tucked his legs in and kicked out. Seunghoon stumbled back which gave Bobby a few seconds to get back up. 

For a while, neither seemed to have an advantage. There were moments when one had the upper hand, but it never lasted long.

Then Bobby fucked up.

He predicted wrong and moved too far left, throwing himself off balance. Seunghoon was on him in an instant. Bobby tried to block Seunghoon's punches but he was too slow. Seunghoon landed a punch right to his jaw and then another one to his temple. Bobby's vision blurred and something red dripped into his eye. He fell, catching himself before he hit the ground. His head was spinning and his ribs hurt. Before he knew it all he saw was black and the last thing he heard was, "AND THE WINNER IS SEUNGHOON!!!"

He woke up shortly after in the back seat of his car. He tried to sit up but Donghyuk stopped him.

"Hyung just lie down. The medic said you didn't have any super serious internal injuries so you don't need to go to the hospital unless you want to." Bobby winced and a thought hit him.

"Wait... Who is driving?" Hanbin turned around in the passenger seat, ruling him out. 

"Mino-hyung is driving. We were going to drop you off at the hospital." Hanbin said.

"N-no it's okay. I don't need to go to the hospital." Bobby protested. 

"Are you sure?" Mino spoke up. 

"Yeah, I just need to rest." Mino nodded and changed direction to Bobby's apartment. It was almost 11PM when they pulled up to the building. 

"It's okay Mino-hyung. We can take it from here." Donghyuk said. 

"Okay, text me tomorrow Bobby." Mino replied, waving goodbye. Donghyuk and Hanbin both had one of Bobby's arms around their shoulders as they climbed up the stairs to his apartment door. 

"Okay okay, you can stop now. I'm fine. Go home, your mom is going to be worried." Bobby said as he tried to get the two to go home. 

"Hyung~" Hanbin whined. "You're still stumbling a little."

"I'm fine Hanbin. Your mom is probably worried sick." He unlocked the door and walked in, closing it on the brothers. He dropped his bag by the door and walked in at a snail's pace. Jinhwan was woken up by the unlocking of the door. He had been asleep on the couch and was surrounded by text books. 

"Bobby?" He muttered. Jinhwan got up, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing up? I thought you would be asleep." He replied, walking towards his bedroom.

"I fell asleep studying, are you okay? You look hurt." Jinhwan moved over to the lights and flicked them on. "Oh my God you are hurt. What happened?" He rushed over to help Bobby stand. His temple was bleeding despite the bandage on it, his lip was cut, and there was a bruise under one eye.

"I'm fine. Just go back to sleep or whatever." Bobby replied, brushing Jinhwan's hand off. He walked into his room and closed the door. Jinhwan knocked a few times and tried to open it but Bobby had locked it. Bobby leaned his back against the closed door and sank down to the floor. He dropped his head down and wrapped his arms around his knees. And then he started crying. Jinhwan could hear him from the other side of the door and his heart broke a little.


	6. Recovery

The buzzer went off early on Sunday morning. Jinhwan was already in the kitchen making breakfast. He went to the panel and saw an older woman at the door.

"Who is this?" Jinhwan asked.

"This is Jiwon's aunt. Please let me in, I have to speak with him." 

"Um... I don't think a Jiwon lives here. Are you sure you have the right address?" Jinhwan was confused.

"Let her in Jinhwan." Bobby said. He was standing in the doorway of his room, leaning against the frame to keep himself standing. Jinhwan was still puzzled but let the woman in. 

"Kim Jiwon! What have you gotten yourself into?" She exclaimed as she walked towards where he was standing.

"Auntie, I'm fine." He went back into his room to sit down. His aunt followed him and closed the door behind her, leaving Jinhwan in the hallway.

"I don't care if it was for the money, this isn't good for you." She said, holding Bobby's face in her hands. She pulled a first aid kit out of her bag and replaced the bandage on his temple.

"I know, I just... I miss them so much." He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I know Jiwon but this is too extreme. I have a friend that needs help at her cafe. You can work there a few days a week and make a little extra money." His aunt didn't sound angry or upset anymore, just worried. Bobby nodded along, knowing she just wanted what was best for him. "I'll give you her number so you two can talk." She hugged her nephew, rubbing his back. "You know, Jiun is getting married. He proposed yesterday."

"Really?" Bobby looked at his aunt. "Did mom call you?"

"Yeah, she called me last night. She said they all miss you. The wedding is next summer but hopefully you can go visit them before then." Bobby wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Thank you for coming by." They both stood up. His aunt packed her bag and then turned to Bobby.

"You should visit more often. Come with your boyfriend." She said, smiling.

"What? Oh, Jinhwan is just a roommate." He clarified. 

"Well he's still invited." Bobby walked her too the door and kissed her on the cheek before she went down the stairs. Jinhwan stood awkwardly in the kitchen.

"I'm making a smoothie if you want some." Jinhwan said. Bobby went over to sit by the counter. 

"Yeah, thanks." He said, sitting down.

"Do you want ice for your eye or something?" Jinhwan asked. He sounded just as concerned as his aunt. 

"Actually that would be great. Sorry for waking you up last night." Jinhwan went to the freezer, pulled out a handful of ice, and put it in a plastic bag. He handed it to Bobby and went back to making the smoothies.

"It's fine. I was just worried you had gotten beat up."

"I mean, technically I did get beat up..." Bobby put the ice on his eye and laughed a little. It hurt his ribs to laugh too much and he winced. 

"I overheard you and your aunt talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything..." Jinhwan didn't want to come off too nosy. Whatever happened was Bobby's business and he wasn't going to try to make him tell him things he didn't want to share.

"No it's fine." Bobby felt comfortable around Jinhwan. It was strange, they had only known each other for about a week but it felt like years. "The prize was a million won. I was going to visit my family, but I lost the final match." Jinhwan handed a glass to Bobby and sat down across from him.

"How long has it been since you've seen your family?" 

"A little over two years." Bobby was trying not to cry again. It hurt to think of how long he had gone without hugging his parents or brother. Jinhwan could tell it wasn't the best subject to talk about.

"That's so long." There was a long silence, the two of them just sipping their drinks. "Are you doing anything today?" Jinhwan asked.

"No, I was just going to hang around the apartment. Don't feel like you have to stay here if you have stuff you have to do." 

"I don't have anything to do either. Wanna just watch movies on the couch?" 

"Sure." Jinhwan helped Bobby get up, despite being a few inches shorter. They settled down on the couch and turned on the TV. They spent a few hours watching music shows and movies. It was a very relaxed day for them. Halfway through the second Iron Man movie, Bobby fell asleep. His head lolled to the side, resting on Jinhwan's shoulder. Jinhwan froze, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to get up and wake Bobby so he just stayed where he was. Bobby woke up about an hour later. 

"Oh, sorry." Bobby said, lifting his head and stretching his arms up.

"It's okay. I didn't want to wake you up, you seem like you needed the rest." Jinhwan replied. "Do you want to get something to eat? We could get takeout." He suggested.

"Sure that sounds good." Jinhwan took his phone out to search nearby restaurants. They settled on a chicken place and ordered two servings each plus jjajangmyun. Bobby was surprised to see Jinhwan eat all of his food. For such a small person, he had quite the appetite. 

"Damn, do you just have a black hole for a stomach?" Bobby asked.

"I guess." Jinhwan laughed. They finished eating and cleaned up. It was still pretty early so they went back to the couch to relax. They spent the whole day doing nothing and it was the most fun Bobby had had in a while.


	7. Shopping

Mid-Monday, Bobby got a call from an unknown number. When he answered he was greeted by a woman's voice.

"Hi, this is Dara. Your aunt is a friend of mine, she said you needed a job?" The voice greeted.

"Oh, hello. Yeah, she said you had a position open." Bobby replied.

"I do. It's not completely full time though, is that okay?" 

"Yeah that's fine. I have a full time job but my shifts are always late." 

"Do Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at around 9AM to 4PM work?" Dara sounded like a very cheery person. She had a lightness to her voice that made her seem very friendly.

"Um, maybe something earlier?" 

"Yeah, what about 8AM to 3PM? Do those days work though?"

"That's perfect, and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are fine for me. Thank you so much." 

"No problem. Your aunt is a really good friend, I'm glad to be able to help out. By the way, there isn't a strict uniform but you need a white button down and dark pants."

"Okay. Thank you again."

"It's nothing. I'll see you next week." Dara ended the call. Bobby was relieved that it all worked out but realized he didn't own any white button down shirts. All of the ones he owned were black for the bar. 

"Hey, did everything work out?" Jinhwan asked, peeking his head into the doorway of Bobby's room.

"Yeah, it worked out perfectly actually. Except, I need to get white shirts. Ugg I hate shopping for stuff like this." He sighed. 

"I can help you look? I just got back from my last class today." Jinhwan offered. 

"Right now? I guess we could go shopping now." Bobby checked the time to see how long until he had to go to work.

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun." Jinhwan walked in and grabbed Bobby's wrist, pulling him off the bed. Bobby barely had time to grab his keys and wallet before Jinhwan pulled them out the door. 

"Wait, my car is over there." Bobby said as they walked the opposite direction from where he was parked. 

"We can take a bus or just walk. Besides, it's nice out." Jinhwan finally let go of Bobby's wrist after realizing how long he had been holding it. They walked towards a street with a lot of clothing shops and looked around. The first store they walked into was really crowded and Bobby almost lost Jinhwan in the crowd of people. 

"Hey shortie, thought I was going to have to put out a missing person alert." Bobby said once he found his roommate.

"Yah! I'm not that short!" Jinhwan said playfully. Bobby just ruffled his already messy hair and they continued walking down the street, going into which ever stores looked good. By the time Bobby had to get to work he had bought four white button down shirts, two with long sleeves and two with short sleeves. They got on the bus and got seats in the very back. Without realizing, Bobby had fallen asleep and was tilting to the side. He bumped into Jinhwan's shoulder and woke himself up.

"S-sorry. That's like twice now that I've done that." Bobby said.

"It's fine. You always seem really tired so I don't mind." Jinhwan smiled. "I think this is your stop, by the way." He pointed outside to the street sign.

"Oh crap it is. I'll see you at home." Bobby shouted as he ran off the bus. Jinhwan laughed and shook his head.

Bobby got home around 1AM because of the bus and went to hang up his new shirts. The other bedroom door was open and he looked in, seeing a very peaceful Jinhwan sleeping. Yes, I didn't wake him up this time. Bobby thought.

Bobby woke up and saw a text from Donghyuk.

Donghyuk: Hanbin-hyung and I have tickets for our school performance. He's dancing with his friends and I'm singing. Do you want to come? Mom can't make it because of work.

Bobby: Sure, what day? 

Donghyuk replied a few minutes later saying, Tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice.

Bobby: I'll be there! 

Bobby: Wait, aren't you in class right now?

Donghyuk: Um... 

Bobby sighed and closed his phone. He got up and went into the kitchen to have cereal and saw a note from Jinhwan. "I had to go to class early to talk to my professor. I don't think I'll be home by the time you go to work. Have a nice day!" He smiled and set the note aside. 

~~~Jinhwan At College~~~

"Hey! Wait up!" Jinhwan yelled, running to catch up to Yunhyeong. 

"Oh, hi! Have you started studying for final exams yet?" He asked, worried.

"No, I was going to start next week. The tests aren't for a month or so." They chatted about their classes while they walked to the lecture hall. 

In the middle of the lecture, Jinhwan got a text from Bobby.

Bobby: You got a package. It's from some guy named Hongseok.

Jinhwan: Oh, thanks for letting me know. You can just leave it in the kitchen.

"Hyung, who are you texting?" Yunhyeong asked, leaning over to look at Jinhwan's phone.

"Hm? Oh, just Bobby." He said casually. Yunhyeong raised his eyebrows and winked. "What?"

"Do you like him?"

"He's nice." Jinhwan started blushing a little. 

"Eyyy, hyung. You're blushing so much. You totally have a crush on him." Yunhyeong nudged him a little and winked again.

"Okay just a little one though." Jinhwan gave up trying to lie. All of his friends could tell when he was lying anyway so it was no use trying to hide things from them.

"Excuse me, could you two be quiet?" Someone sitting in front of them asked. Yunhyeong stuck his tongue out at him when he turned back around.

"Tell me after class. You don't have another class after this right?" Yunhyeong wispered.

"I have to help out at the library for a few hours. And I was going to try to study."

"No time for that. We're getting coffee and then you're telling me all about this." The guy sitting in front of them turned back around but Yunhyeong gave him a chilling glare, shutting him up before he even started talking.

Once they had bought ice coffees and were settled on the big lawn on campus, Yunhyeong started his interrogation.

"He is pretty cute. Do you think he likes you back? Is he even gay?"

"I don't know if he likes me that way but he did say he had an ex boyfriend." Jinhwan answered awkwardly. 

"Ooh! This is good. You have a chance. Soohyun talks about him all the time. I would have thought she had a crush on him if she wasn't so clearly crushing on you." 

"Is she mad at me? I feel bad. I called her but she never replied." 

"Oh don't think you can change the subject like that. But no, she was just really sad. Back to you, are you going to tell him? What if he does like you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought of that." 

"You haven't imagined walking through the park holding hands or anything?" Jinhwan blushed even harder, thinking about yesterday when they were shopping. "What are you hiding?" Yunhyeong noticed how red Jinhwan's cheeks were and knew something was up.

"N-nothing. Just yesterday we went shopping and I-I kind of held his hand for a little." 

"You what?!" Yunhyeong shouted. Some of the other students on the lawn looked over in their direction but lost interest pretty quickly. 

"Shhhh, you're making a scene." Jinhwan said. 

"Whatever, they can deal with it. You held his hand?!" Jinhwan nodded, his cheeks ten different shades of red. "So you basically got to first base already." 

"Yah! Don't say it like that, it sounds weird." Jinhwan's phone dinged but Yunhyeong grabbed it out of his hands before he could see what the text said.

"OH MY GOD HE'S ASKING YOU OUT!!!" Yunhyeong shot up and bounced around. He was more excited than Jinhwan and he wasn't even the one being asked out.

"YAH SONG YUNYEONG!" Jinhwan yelled after him. Yunhyeong had taken his phone and was running away, texting something into it. Jinhwan grabbed his backpack and ran after him, hoping he wouldn't be too late to stop whatever crazy plan Yunhyeong had.

"Too late!" Yunhyeong said once Jinhwan caught up to him. He handed Jinhwan his phone with the biggest smile.

"Yah!" Jinhwan shoved Yunhyeong a little, annoyed with his friend. He read the texts and got even more frustrated.

Bobby: My cousins have a performance tomorrow at 5. Wanna go with me?

Jinhwan: Sure, that sounds like fun. Can't wait! ;)

"Song Yunhyeong what have you done?! Why did you put a winky face after?!" Jinhwan felt like the world was crumbling around him. Of course he wanted to go, he would have replied yes anyway, but Yunhyeong just had to make it weird.

"It's no big deal, I'm sure he won't even notice. Don't you have to go help at the library?" Yunhyeong was a clever person, timing it just right so that Jinhwan wouldn't have time to yell at him more than he already had. Jinhwan checked the time on his phone and swore. 

"I'm still mad at you!" Jinhwan yelled as he ran towards the library. But as he was crossing the street, a car came speeding out of no where.

"Hyung watch out!!!"


	8. Is This A Date?

Jinhwan felt someone yank him backwards and he fell back as the speeding car zoomed past him. Whoever he fell on, they saved his life. If they hadn't pulled him back at that exact moment Jinhwan would be a pancake.

"S-sorry." Jinhwan stuttered in his state of shock. He got off the person under him and almost fell back down again.

"Woah, are you okay?" Hongseok asked. 

"Yeah, I just didn't recognize you for a second. What are you doing here?" Jinhwan was more confused than anything now. Yunhyeong had run to where the two of them were standing and just saw who Jinhwan was talking to.

"Oh, Hongseok-hyung?" 

"Hi Yunhyeong!" He greeted. "And someone texted to come to this street corner but I don't know why. I guess it's just really lucky that I got here when I did."

"Yeah, thanks. Oh and how did you know my new address?" 

"What? I thought you were staying with friends?" It was Hongseok's turn to look confused.

"You sent a package to my new apartment. Right?" Jinhwan was getting very suspicious of the whole situation.

"No... I didn't even know you moved." 

"That's weird..." At this point there was no hope to get to the library on time. Plus, there was a mystery to solve that was much more interesting than restocking bookshelves. Jinhwan called Bobby to see if he knew anything. 

"Come on pick up."

"Hey Jinhwan. What's up?" 

"Can you open that package that came today?" 

"Um, yeah sure. Why?" Bobby put his phone on speaker and went to find something sharp to cut the tape off the box.

"Uhh... I just ran into Hongseok and he says he didn't know I moved." 

"That's weird... J-Jinhwan I'm gonna have to call you back." Bobby had opened the box and found folders of pictures inside. They were all taken from far distances and many were grainy. He ended the call and put on the first pair of shoes he saw. In seconds Bobby was out the door.

"What? Bobby? Yah!" Jinhwan was talking to air. "He hung up on me..." He said, resigned. Seconds later he got a text that read: Bobby: Meet me at the police station near the apartment. Bring whoever was with you.

"What does it say?" Yunhyeong asked. 

"He wants us three to meet us at the police station. Whatever was in the package must have been pretty serious." Jinhwan said. The three of them started walking towards the bus and rode towards the police station that Bobby told them to be at.

"I need to speak with an officer." Bobby announced as soon as he walked into the police building.

"One moment sir, someone will be out soon." Bobby sat on one of the plastic chairs in the lobby and waited, his knee bouncing from anxiety.

"Hello young man. My name is Officer Kang Daesung." An officer walked out and led Bobby to his desk. "What is it that you needed to talk about?" Bobby set the package on the desk and pulled out the pictures.

"These look like they were taken by someone who didn't want to be seen." Officer Kang noted.

"Yeah, they're of my roommate. He should be here soon. But the thing is, the package says Yang Hongseok sent them but my roommate was just with Hongseok and he said he didn't know he moved." Bobby tried to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry, can you-" The officer started but was interupted by Jinhwan, Hongseok, and Yunhyeong walking into the room. Someone near the door pointed them towards Officer Kang's desk and they went over.

"This is Kim Jinhwan, my roommate." Bobby introduced the new people.

"Hello. This is Yang Hongseok and Song Yunhyeong, sir." Jinhwan said.

"Hello boys. I am Officer Kang Daesung. Can you all explain the situation one more time?" He asked, still confused.

"Bobby texted me and said I had a package from Hongseok. Coincidentally, I ran into Hongseok a few hours ago. He pulled me back from getting hit by a car. I asked him how he knew I moved because we haven't kept in touch and he said he didn't know I moved." Jinhwan explained very clearly.

"He told me about the package and I was confused because I never sent anything. I mean, how could I? I didn't know where he was living." Hongseok added.

"Okay, so this package is not from you. If it's not from you," Daesung gestured to Hongseok, "then who is it from?" 

"I don't know sir, that's what we wanted to find out." Jinhwan replied.

"I know who it's from." Bobby spoke up. All four of them turned and looked at him. "It's from my ex Goo Junhoe." 

"Why would your ex send your roommate photos of himself?" Daesung asked. Just when things made a little sense they got more complicated.

"We didn't have the smoothest break up. He's bitter about it so I guess when he heard I got a new roommate he started assuming things and did... this." Daesung folded his hands on his desk and thought for a moment. This made sense. There were other cases similar to this. Old partners would get jealous or act out after a break up and start stalking either the ex or the new partner.

"Wait, did you say before that you almost got hit by a car?" Bobby asked, turning to Jinhwan. 

"Yeah, I was crossing the street and this car came out of no where. It wasn't even their light." 

"Do you know what street this was? I can look for the liscense plate if you would like." Daesung offered. He still wanted to figure out the whole stalker situation for these boys but that could take a little time.

"Um, sure. They probably shouldn't be driving if they are careless enough to ignore the traffic lights." Jinhwan told Daesung what corner he was on and he looked up security footage from the area. 

"Is this the corner?" Daesung asked. Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, and Hongseok all nodded. The officer played the footage through then went back and slowed it once they found the time that the car sped past Jinhwan.

"Can you figure out what liscence plate that is?" Yunhyeong asked Daesung. 

"I can but it could be a little while." 

"You don't have to. That's Junhoe's car." Bobby pointed to a bumper sticker of big yellow smiley face. 

"Why would Junhoe want to run Jinhwan over?" Hongseok wondered out loud. 

"I think I know what's going on. I'll take a look at this and get back to you two if I find anything." Daesung said, getting up from his desk. He took down Bobby and Jinhwan's numbers and got their address before escorting the 4 boys out of the building.

"So that's it? That guy is still out there. What if he does something like this again?" Yunhyeong said.

"Don't worry, your friend will be fine. I'll get a few officers to be around the apartment and such to make sure nothing else happens." Daesung patted him on the back and waved good bye.

"It'll be fine Yunhyeong. And it was nice to see you Hongseok, even though it wasn't the best circumstances." Jinhwan hugged his friends.

"Yeah, same to you. I'll see you around Jinan." Hongseok said as he walked towards the bus stop with Yunhyeong.

The two roommates turned the opposite way to walk to their apartment.

"Is Jinan a nickname?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, yeah. People called me it a lot when I was younger and it kinda stuck." Bobby nodded and kept walking, his hands in his pockets. "Do you have any nicknames?" 

"Um..." 

"What? It can't be that embarassing." Jinhwan playfully shoved Bobby a little with his arm.

"No it's just... my mom is really the only one that calls me it. She calls me CYD Kim." Bobby stared at the sidewalk as they continued their walk home.

"What does it stand for?" Jinhwan's voice was sweet. He wanted to get to know everything about Bobby.

"Catch your desire. She always wanted me to chase my dreams and do what I wanted." 

"That's really nice. She sounds like a really great person. I hope you can see them all soon." The mood was somber as they approached their building and Jinhwan noticed Bobby sniffle and wipe his eyes.

~~~~~The Next Night~~~~~

"Jinhwan! It's almost 4, we have to leave soon!" Bobby yelled from outside the bathroom.

"One minute, my hair is a mess." Jinhwan's muffled voice replied. Bobby sighed and opened the door.

"Your hair is always a mess. It looks fine, come on traffic is going to be crazy." He ruffled Jinhwan's hair and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"I was thinking we should take the subway. Finding parking will be hard and it could take longer." 

"Okay. That makes sense. We should still leave now though." Bobby went to put shoes and a light jacket on. A few minutes later and they were out the door and on their way to the subway station. Rush hour was just starting and the whole train was packed. Jinhwan and Bobby got into the least crowded car they could find but still ended up almost uncomfortably close to each other. Bobby was leaning against the door and Jinhwan was trying his best not to fall foreward and right into him. They finally reached their stop and quickly got out of the subway car. As they sat down in the school auditorium, Jinhwan turned to Bobby and asked...

"Hey, is this a date?"


	9. A Sleepless Night

Jinhwan sat in bed staring at the celing for hours, thinking about last week.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Is this a date?" Jinhwan asked after he and Bobby had gotten seats in the school auditorium. Jinhwan was blushing as he asked but he turned to face Bobby. 

"Hm? Um... I mean, yeah... I didn't know if you would say yes if I just asked you 'Do you want to go on a date to my cousins's school performance?' so I didn't mention it." For once, Bobby was blushing harder than Jinhwan.

"I would have said yes anyway..." The air around the two was awkward, anyone in their area could feel it. To anyone looking from the outside in, it would seem like they were high schoolers themselves. 

~~~End~~~

There might as well have been hearts where Jinhwan's eyes were. He was crushing so hard. It was hard to talk about the date with Bobby beacuse they both got timid when the other brought it up. He rolled over and exhaled, sighing deeply. It was almost 1AM and Jinhwan hadn't heard Bobby come home yet. Seeing he wasn't going to get any sleep, Jinhwan got up to have a late night snack. As he ate some leftover noodles from dinner, he thought he heard the buzzer. Jinhwan walked over to the panel near the door and looked to see who it was. There was a figure standing by the door but it was too dark to tell who it was.

Bobby parked the car a few blocks from the apartment building and locked the doors. Mino didn't have him there till closing anymore beacuse of Bobby's new job at the cafe, but he was still working late hours. Bobby walked around the corner and walked up to the building door, taking his keys out. 

"Oh my God!" He yelled when he nearly walked into a hooded figure. "Aish, move." The person pulled their hood down and revealed Goo Junhoe.

"Yah, you reported me to the police?!" Junhoe pushed Bobby back. There was fire burning in his eyes.

"What else was I supposed to do Junhoe? You're stalking my roommate! And I know that was your car that tried to run him over!" Bobby pushed back, harder. 

"It was supposed to be you and me... forever..." Junhoe sounded sadder than before and he trailed off. "You promised..." He took a few steps towards Bobby and reached out to cup his cheek but Bobby slapped his hand away.

"Stop. We're done Junhoe, we've been done for four months! Just stop doing this to yourself and move on." 

"Like how you moved on? You just forget about me?! A few months later and you're already dating someone else!" Junhoe's eyes caught fire again, his voice shaking with anger.

"What are you talking about? Jinhwan is a friend!" Bobby tried to downplay whatever was going on between them as to calm Junhoe down.

"Bullshit! I saw you two holding hands. I saw you going out last week!" Bobby had no reply, because it was true. He stood there, silent for a moment. "I KNEW IT!!" Junhoe sprang forward and swung his fist out, catching Bobby off guard. The two ended up in a full on fight in a matter of seconds. However, not too long after the fight had started it was broken up by the sound of a police car siren.

"Yah, break it up you two." Two officers were holding them back, mostly holding Junhoe back. Bobby recognized one of the officers as Daesung, the one that helped them before. Jinhwan came out of the front door soon after, still in pajamas. He immediately regretted it though. The second Junhoe saw him he pulled out of the officer's hold and ran at Jinhwan. Bobby ran in front and pushed Junhoe back. The two officers grabbed him and handcuffed him, putting him into the car.

"We looked into it and it seems like he has been stalking Jinhwan since he first moved in. Do you want to file a restraining order?" Daesung asked once he handled the other situation.

"Yeah, I think Bobby should get one too." Jinhwan answered. Daesung nodded and told them they would have to get lawyers to help with the case. The thought of having to cover the expences of a lawyer made Bobby upset just thinking about it. The two thanked the police officers and went upstairs to their apartment.

"You called them?" Bobby asked, refering to the officers.

"Yeah, I thought I heard the buzzer so I went to look and saw you two fighting." Jinhwan unlocked the apartment door and walked in. "I think you're hurt, sit down." His inner doctor was coming out and he quickly went to the bathroom to get a towel and a frist aid kit before Bobby could protest.

"Jinhwan it's fine, you don't-" He was cut off by Jinhwan almost shoving him onto the couch so that he could clean the cut on the side of his head. 

"Here, for your lip." He handed Bobby a tissue to stop the bleeding. His lip had split open and he looked more or less like the night he came home from the fight. Minus the limping. Jinhwan dabbed at the cut on his temple, apologizing when Bobby winced slightly. "At least you let me take care of it this time."

"I didn't want to face you last time." Bobby looked up at Jinhwan, noticing how careful his movements were.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to have to explain." But Jinhwan knew what it felt like to miss his family. He could only imagine what it would be like if they were halfway across the world. Of course he wanted to know how Bobby had gotten hurt, but he never wanted to seem nosy. It wasn't his place so he tried to let Bobby tell him what he wanted about his life.

"I wouldn't have judged you. I didn't judge you. I get it." I get you Jinhwan finished in his head. Bobby saw the care and understanding in everything Jinhwan did and something came over him. He stood up and pulled Jinhwan closer to him. Their lips brushed each others for a second before Bobby leaned down and pressed his lips against Jinhwan's. Jinhwan stood shocked, not knowing what to do for a moment. But he caught on quick and brought his arms up and wrapped them around Bobby's neck.

Jinhwan pulled away first, needing to understand what happened and needing to breathe.

"I like you" Jinhwan said. At the same time Bobby said, "We should go out." 

"Is that a yes?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Jinhwan's heart was beating a million times a minute. Bobby picked Jinhwan up at the waist and spun him around before setting him down and kissing him again.

"What about Junhoe?" Jinhwan asked, pulling away again. "What if he tries to hurt you again because of me?" 

"Don't worry about him, the police will figure it out. He won't try anything else now." Jinhwan nodded and then proceeded to yawn in Bobby's face. Bobby's arms were still around him and he didn't want to ruin it.

"Sorry." 

"Now I'm sleepy too. Crap I have work tomorrow morning. Uggg~" 

"We should go to bed then."

"Together?" Bobby had a wicked smile on.

"Yah! I'm not that easy!" Jinhwan backed up a step, feigning offence.

"Haha not like that. You can sleep in my room. The bed is bigger anyway." Bobby pulled Jinhwan along to his bedroom.

"Wait I left the light on." Jinhwan went back to turn the lights off and when he got back to Bobby's room he was shirtless and pulling a pair of basketball shorts on. "Yah!" 

"What?" Bobby turned around, surprised by the yelling. 

"Don't tell me you sleep without a shirt on." Jinhwan groaned internally. His reply was another bunny smile as Bobby laughed. I really won't sleep tonight then. Jinhwan thought.


	10. Falling In Love

Jinhwan snuck out of Bobby's room the next morning. He had tried his best to prevent any physical contact but Bobby moved around a lot. It was Thursday and Jinhwan's first class was at 10AM. Checking his phone, he relaxed. For once, he wasn't in a hurry to get to class. Looking behind him, he closed the door with only a faint click and went to get ready.

When Bobby woke up, the apartment was silent. He walked out of his room still a little sleepy and saw a note on the table. 

You were sleeping really soundly and I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be home around 3 today. See you later! <3

Bobby smiled as he read the note and went to get an apple from the kitchen before heading to the gym. His whole schedule got messed up because of the new job but he managed to move everything around. He wasn't fighting anymore but it didn't hurt to keep up the excersise. Plus, working out was fun... For Bobby. It gave him a time to clear his mind. No thinking about the crazy situation with Junhoe, no thinking about Jinhwan, no thinking about his family.

He left the gym after a solid two hours of exercise. To put it lightly he was exhausted. On his walk home, Bobby got a text from Soohyun asking if he could drive her to work. Their shifts started around the same time and she lived kind of on the way to work anyway so Bobby replied "yes." However, she asked him to pick her up at a place he didn't know. Sighing he went along with it and walked faster to get home. 

"Jinhwan?" Bobby called out as he walked into the apartment. He got no response so he texted his roommate.

Bobby: Hey, I thought you said you'd be home around 3

While waiting for a reply, Bobby went to get something to eat from the kitchen.

Jinhwan: Oh sorry. I got cought up at the library. I'll be home in an hour or so.

Bobby couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart when he read the text. He had actually been looking forward to seeing Jinhwan, for even a few minutes.

Bobby: I have to leave for work soon so I guess I'll see you later.

He put his phone away and got changed for work. There was light traffic but it wasn't serious. Bobby pulled up to the address Soohyun had texted him right around 4:50. If traffic stayed how it was now, they might even be early to work. Soohyun walked out with a familiar face trailing behind her. She kissed Yunhyeong goodbye and ran over to Bobby's car, getting into the passenger side.

"Ummm...." He hummed as she put her seat belt on. "Wanna explain... that?"

"Oh, we started going out. He's so nice, you should get to know him more." Soohyun said, smiling ear to ear.

"Does Chanhyuk know?" Soohyun sighed and turned to him.

"Chanhyuk-oppa knows Yunhyeong already. They get along, I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Bobby smiled and started driving. Soohyun was playing DJ, scrolling through Bobby's music. The song was interrupted by a text notification and Soohyun clicked it to read it to Bobby.

"From Jinhwan, 'How late do you think you're going to get home tonight? xoxo' Oppa, why did he add the xoxo at the end?" Soohyun was starting to catch onto something. Bobby's cheeks started turning red and he kept his eyes on the road.

"Um, we... I think we're dating." 

"You think you're dating? Shouldn't you know things like that?" Soohyun joked.

"It was kind of sudden. We only went out once." They had reached the bar and Bobby parked the car down the block. As they got out, Soohyun kept teasing Bobby about Jinhwan and asking questions that Bobby didn't want to answer. They walked into the back staff room and were greeted by Mino. 

"Oppa! You can't just not tell me!" Soohyun whined. 

"Tell her what?" Mino asked, his curiousity piqued.

"Nothing." Bobby replied dryly, walking past them to set up the bar. 

"Ey~~ Come on, just tell her." They followed him out and kept at it.

"Fine! Jesus if you'll stop bothering me I'll tell you."

"Promise!" They said at the same time.

"I kissed him..." Bobby said quietly. The two errupted in shrieks and cheers. 

"So you're dating?" Mino stated more than asked. 

After a brief pause, Bobby said, "Yes."

"Thank God! I thought you were never gonna get laid after Junhoe." Mino joked. "Well congrats." Bobby just nodded and tried to focus on work. 

Halfway through Bobby's shift, Jinhwan walked in and sat down at the bar. It took Bobby a while to notice he was even there.

"Hey, can I get a beer?" Jinhwan asked, making himself known.

"Sure, gimme a s- Jinhwan?" Bobby was busy mixing fancy cocktails for a couple at one of the tables when he looked up and saw his roommate. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you at work since I didn't get to after my classes." Bobby finished the drinks and handed them to Soohyun on a tray, who gave him a bright smile and a wink before taking them to the table. He pulled out a beer for Jinhwan and handed it across the bar top.

"That's actually really sweet." Bobby was flustered. He didn't know what to do now that they had kissed. Did Jinhwan expect something different now?

"Wow, why are you two so awkward?" Mino muttered as he walked past the bar and to greet some new customers. Jinhwan and Bobby looked away from each other, the air around them becoming more awkward every second that passed. The silence was broken by Jinwoo coming up to give Bobby an order from another table. Jinhwan watched him work and was slightly amazed. Bobby worked really fast and didn't spill a single drop of anything.

"Do you want something other than your beer?" Bobby finally asked.

"Um... I probably shouldn't. I have class tomorrow at like, 9AM. A hangover would not be the best thing." Bobby nodded and went to clean some of the glasses. "Oh, Yunyeong asked if we wanted to go on a double date. I'm not sure how he found out about us dating though..." Bobby let out a deep sigh and shook his head.

"Soohyun kept bothering me so I told her." 

"Oh, I see. So... Do you wanna go?"

"Sure, what day?"

"He said Saturday. There's a carnival somewhere that he was going to take Soohyun to. I think he was planning to go at 6PM."

"Oh, I have work then." Bobby didn't want to disappoint Jinhwan and it hurt to see his smile falter when Bobby mentioned work.

"No you don't. Chaerin-noona scheduled someone to come check the gas on Saturday so you all have off." Mino informed. He overheard their conversation and was too excited for Bobby to let him make excuses.

"Oh, then I guess it all works out." Bobby smiled at how Jinhwan's face lit up again. 

It was nearing 11PM and Jinhwan still hadn't left. He had switched from beer to iced tea and was sitting at the bar talking with other customers. Bobby had asked why he was staying out so late if he had early classes, but Jinhwan just brushed it off saying he wanted company. They were pretty busy that night, with almost a full house, and yet Bobby found himself glancing over at Jinhwan every five minutes to make sure he was still there. Soon enough Seunghyun showed up to take over for Bobby. Bobby went around the bar and tapped Jinhwan, who was watching the corwds of people/

"Hey, my shift just ended." Bobby said in a low voice.

"Okay. Let's go!" Jinhwan replied cheerily. 

~~~~~Saturday~~~~~

Jinhwan found himself tangled in Bobby's bedsheets again and turned to come face to face with a sleeping Bobby. He didn't want to wake him up but Bobby's arm was wrapped around his waist and it would be too difficult to escape. Jinhwan decided to snuggled back up into Bobby's chest and enjoy the morning. There were a few sunrays coming in through the window that fell on Bobby like a halo. Jinhwan found himself staring and didn't even realize Bobby had woken up.

"You're staring." Bobby mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hm?" Jinhwan shook himself out of his own head and stared back at Bobby.

"You were staring at me... Again." 

"Oh, sorry." Bobby leaned down gave Jinhwan a light kiss. For a while they just stayed snuggled together in silence.

"We should get up. I have to go to the gym too." Bobby said, breaking the quiet air around them. He checked his phone and saw it was already 11AM.

"But it's nice here. Can't you work out here?" Jinhwan asked, a slight whine in his voice. "We don't see each other that much other than weekends."

"You could come with me." Bobby suggested. Jinhwan made a face and pouted a little, making Bobby laugh. "Fine, I'll stay here. But you're gonna work out with me." Bobby pulled Jinhwan out of bed and into the living room. For an hour or so they did couples exercise. First Bobby did sit ups with Jinhwan holding down his feet. Every few sets he would lean just far enough to surprise Jinhwan with a kiss. And so it repeated with push ups. Jinhwan couldn't help but blush everytime their faces got close. 

"You laughing makes me want to laugh." Bobby said through gritted teeth. He was hovering over Jinhwan in plank position trying not to fall on him but the constant giggles made it hard to keep himself up. Jinhwan reached up and tickled Bobby's sides.

"Yah!" Bobby shouted as he rolled over in laughter. He barely missed falling right on top of Jinhwan.

"Sorry, it was the perfect opportunity." Jinhwan was gasping from air he was laughing so hard. Bobby threw an arm out and hit Jinhwan's chest. "Ahh! That hurt!" 

"Come on, let's eat something." Bobby got up and reached a hand out to help pull Jinhwan up.

"Ew you're all sweaty. I'll make something, go shower." Jinhwan pushed Bobby towards the bathroom and went to make a late breakfast.

Bobby came out of the bathroom, his hair still a little wet and sat down at the table. Jinhwan had set out a meal of ddeokbokki and gimbap. 

"Do you just not have shirts?" Jinhwan asked playfully.

"I do, they're just for outside though." Bobby joked. They finished up their meal and moved to the couch to watch TV before getting ready for their double date. 

"Why is my hair always so frustrating?" Jinhwan said to himself. Bobby came into the bathroom to brush his teeth and ruffled Jinhwan's hair.

"It's fluffly. Like a bunny." 

"You're the bunny." Jinhwan countered. He messed with his hair a little more. "Ugg I give up." He stormed out of the bathroom and went to change his clothes. Bobby laughed again as he walked away. It was 4:30 by the time they finished getting ready and were walking towards Bobby's car. (click for outfit) 

"Where have you two been? We've been waiting forever!" Yunhyeong shouted once he saw them get out of the car. 

"There was traffic." Bobby shrugged. Jinhwan went over to walk with Bobby and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Bobby looked down in slight shock but just smiled and kept walking. Yunhyeong pretended to be sick before Soohyun grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a cotton candy vendor. Jinhwan and Bobby followed and soon both pairs had a stick of cotton candy.

"Do you want to ride something or play games first?" Bobby asked the group. 

"Rollercoasters scare me." Soohyun said.

"Yeah I think we'll just stay on the ground. We can meet up in like fifteen twenty minutes if you guys want to go on a ride." Yunhyeong suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. We can meet here." Jinhwan added. The couples went off in their own directions and enjoyed a night out. 

"What rides do you wanna go on?" Jinhwan asked. Bobby lifted their entwined hands and pointed at the Viking ride.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute." Jinhwan tried to pull Bobby back towards something closer to the ground but he was too strong. 

"Come on, it'll be fun." They got on the short line and watched other people scream and shriek. Jinhwan's face got a shade paler every time he saw the ride go higher. They finally got to the front of the line, handed the worker their tickets, and got on the ride. Bobby squeezed Jinhwan's hand in his as the bar came down and the ride started. Jinhwan was a little dazed as they stepped back onto Earth but it wasn't as bad as he had expected. They went on a few other rides before meeting up with Yunhyeong and Soohyun. Their twenty minutes alone were up and both of them were swaying a little as they walked towards the cotton candy stand. 

"You two look drunk." Yunhyeong commented as they approached the two.

"Too. Much. Spinning." Jinhwan said.

"Well, we should go play some games or something." Soohyun suggested. They went to a balloon popping game but the only one that won anything was Jinhwan. He picked a little white bunny plushie and held it up next to Bobby's face.

"See? Twins." Jinhwan laughed, making Bobby laugh, which only further proved Jinhwan's point of Bobby looking like a bunny.

"They're so cute." Soohyun whispered to Yunhyeong. The group moved on, walking around looking at all the games and rides. After a little wandering Soohyun saw a giant dog stuffed animal and begged Yunhyeong to help her win it. They went over to the basketball game and Yunhyeong gave it a go. 

"Do you want a stuffed animal?" Bobby asked Jinhwan.

"Sure." Jinhwan shrugged. He already won the bunny but he intended to give it to Bobby later. Bobby joined Yunhyeong and the two had a mini competition. Bobby smoked Yunhyeong and got enough baskets to win the biggest prize. The man running the game pulled down a smaller version of the dog that Soohyun wanted and handed it to Yunhyeong. Bobby picked out a stuffed panda that as big as Jinhwan. 

"Yah! How am I supposed to carry this around?" Jinhwan asked, shocked by both Bobby's score and the size of the stuffed animal he was holding. "It's just as big as I am! How are we supposed to do anything now?" 

"We can put it in the car before we do anything else." Bobby said casually. Which is just what they did. The two of them left Yunhyeong and Soohyun alone for a few minutes while they went back to Bobby's car to store the giant panda. It didn't fit in the trunk so they just put it in the back seat. 

"Are you having fun?" Jinhwan asked on their walk back.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" 

"You just look kind of... bored." Bobby looked confused now.

"This is the most fun I've had out in a really long time. I'm just trying to remember all of it for later." Bobby smiled down at Jinhwan and held his hand out for Jinhwan's. Instead Jinhwan wrapped an arm around Bobby's waist. Bobby put his arm around Jinhwan's shoulders and they walked back like that.

"Hey, Soohyun actually has to get home soon. I promised Chanhyuk I'd get her home before 11 so we should get going." Yunhyeong said once their group of 4 rejoined.

"This was really fun though. We should all go out again later." Soohyun added. 

"Yeah, definately. Get home safe." Jinhwan and Bobby said their goodbyes and then it was just the two of them.

"So, what should we do now?" Jinhwan asked.

"We could go on the Ferris Wheel. The view is probably really nice." Bobby suggested.

"Aren't you the romantic." Jinhwan teased. It was a good idea though and Jinhwan was even thinking of it himself. They made their way to the Ferris Wheel line but apparently everyone else had the same idea because the line was at least 25 people long. 

"This was a really nice night." Jinhwan said as they stood in line.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came."

"Do you think we can go out more?" 

"It'll be hard with your classes and my jobs. But we can try." They didn't see much of each other as it was. It was only their second date but neither wanted it to end. 

"I have finals soon and after that I have an internship at a hospital but the summer will be easier to schedule stuff." Jinhwan was optimistic and wanted the two of them to work. "We could always hang out on Saturdays. It doesn't have to be a date all the time. I just want to spend time together."

"Sounds perfect." Bobby said. They finally reached the front of the line and got into one of the Ferris Wheel carriages. They settled down and stared out the windows at the beautiful view. 

"Let's take a picture!" Jinhwan pulled his phone out and stretched his arm out, trying to get as much of the view behind them as possible.

"Haha, let me do it." Bobby took the phone to take the picture after seeing Jinhwan struggle. Jinhwan put his arm around Bobby's shoulders and leaned his head on his shoulder. They took a few pictures with different poses and faces. Bobby was taking one final picture and was surprised when Jinhwan kissed his cheek right when he clicked the button. Jinhwan scrolled through the photos Bobby took and found himself smiling like an idiot. Bobby pulled Jinhwan's phone out of his hands and set it on the bench they were sitting on to lean in and properly kiss him. They stayed like that for a while, unaware that the ride was returning to the ground. They came back down to Earth a short time after, just in time to get off the Ferris Wheel. Jinhwan had to run back to grab his forgotten phone from the bench of their carriage. He ran back to catch up with Bobby, phone in his pocket. Their hands found each other like it was a natural thing now. It was pretty late so they agreed to go home and presumably cuddle.

When they walked into their apartment they were not expecting to see Junhoe standing in their living room with a knife. Junhoe saw their intertwined hands and something broke inside of him. He ran at Jinhwan with the knife raised. Bobby was quick to act, pushing Jinhwan back and narrowly missing the blade. 

"Jinhwan go to the police station!" Bobby yelled while trying to dodge Junhoe's attacks.

"And leave you here? Are you crazy?" Jinhwan got up and stumbled to the side a little. He felt a wave of relief when he saw that Bobby had managed to knock the knife out of Junhoe's hand. 

"Just get help!" Bobby was too distracted and Junhoe knocked him down to make a dash for Jinhwan. Before he could get to him, a police officer barreled through the open doorway and tackled Junhoe. Daesung held him down while two other officers came in to help contain the attacker. 

"Seungri, handcuffs." Daesung ordered. One of the other officers handed Daesung a pair of handcuffs and then escorted Junhoe out of the apartment.

"Officer Kang?" Jinhwan said. "H-how did you know?" He trailled off at the end of his question.

"My partner was watching the apartment and said he saw someone go in. We waited a little to see what the situation was and heard a fight." Daesung explained. He gesutred to the remaining officer, who only nodded. "Officer Dong Youngbae here caught on pretty quick." 

Bobby got up and thanked the officers.

"It's our job. He won't bother you for a while now. Stalking, breaking and entering, plus assault and possible attempted murder... That's going to be a while in jail. And I'm sure the judge will see to it that a restraining order is put into the final agreement." Youngbae finally said. 

Jinhwan thanked them again as they left the apartment. He closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Well at least now he won't bother us." He said, going over to Bobby. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine." Jinhwan nodded and gave Bobby a hug. Bobby rested his chin on the top of Jinhwan's head.

"Are you sure? You sound... upset." 

"Junhoe and I went out for a few years. It was comfortable, but it wasn't what I wanted anymore. I didn't want to push him away like I did but he wouldn't let go." Bobby's voice was distant, like he was recalling an old memory. 

"And that's sad? Not having him around?" 

"No, it's not that. I feel like it's my fault he ended up this way. He always talked about the future and where we would be in a few years. Now he doesn't have much of a future." 

"He chose to make it harder on himself. You did what you had to." Jinhwan pulled his head back to look up at Bobby.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." Bobby rested his forehead against Jinhwan's and closed his eyes. Their apartment was dark with only the light from outside streaming in through the windows. Neither of them moved an inch. They stayed in each other's embrace, foreheads pressed together, for what seemed like hours.

"I think I'm falling in love." Jinhwan said brethlessly before pulling Bobby's head down to kiss him.


	11. Epilogue

~~~~~A Year Later~~~~~

"Jinhwan hurry up! We're gonna miss the flight!" Bobby yelled from outside the bathroom. As always, Jinhwan was struggling with his hair. Bobby checked his bags one last time before they left to make sure he had the plane tickets and passports. He checked the time and made up his mind. He went into the bathroom and pulled Jinhwan out.

"Yah!" Jinhwan protested.

"It's the airport, no one is gonna care what you do with your hair. Besides, it looks cute this way." Bobby ruffled Jinhwan's hair before kissing his forehead and handing him his passport. "Now come on we have to go, the cab is downstairs." 

 

Jinhwan was not surprised when Bobby's head lolled to the side and rested on his shoulder. It seemed that whenever they were sitting together, anywhere really, he would fall asleep on him. Jinhwan didn't mind though, it was cute. He leaned his head back to rest on the back of the seat and tried to get some sleep on the fourteen hour plane ride. 

 

Bobby and Jinhwan walked out to the luggage carousel to get their suitcases. They were both tired from the long ride and were glad to be standing and walking around.

"Oh, there they are! Jiwon!" A woman shouted. Bobby and Jinhwan looked over and saw a group of people waiting with a sign. 

"Mom!" Bobby yelled back. He pulled Jinhwan along to introduce him to his family before they even got their bags. Bobby's parents, brother, and his fiancee were gathered to pick the two up. They all pulled Bobby and Jinhwan in for a group hug. It was all smiles and tears of joy. 

"So this is Jinhwan. He's cute." His mom commented, standing back a step to take in the couple. "If he gives you trouble just call me." She winked. Jinhwan laughed at how comfortable Bobby's family was and at how embarassed Bobby looked. 

"So when is your wedding?" Jiun joked. Now both Bobby and Jinhwan were turning red, making the whole family laugh.

"The kids are probably tired, let's find you luggage and get you two home." Bobby's dad suggested. They all nodded and went to search for the two suitcases. 

They got home and the first thing Bobby and Jinhwan wanted to do was eat and then sleep for a century. His mother immediately went to cook something despite the boys protesting and saying they would just eat whatever was in the house. 

"Take him around the place, I'll tell you when the food is ready." She shooed them out of the kitchen and smiled.

"So... this is my room." Bobby led Jinhwan around the house and came to the final room. 

"It's so... you." Jinhwan smiled as he stepped into the cozy room. They dropped their bags in a corner and fell onto the bed, exhausted. Bobby rested his head on Jinhwan's chest, hugging his waist.

"How does it feel to be back home?" Jinhwan whispered.

"Like a dream." Bobby said, trying not to tear up again. He looked up at Jnihwan and wondered how he managed to find someone so perfect. Leaning up, he kissed Jinhwan like it was the last time they would see each other. "I love you Kim Jinhwan." He smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too Kim Jiwon." Jinhwan pulled Bobby up to kiss him again and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Kids! Food is ready!" His mom yelled from the kitchen, breaking the moment. At the mention of food, both boys' stomachs growled loud enough to hear making them both laugh.

"Yah, slow down. You're going to make yourselves sick if you eat like that." Jiun said, sitting down next to Bobby.

"It's like you haven't eaten in days. Oh, they're so skinny. Eat a lot okay?" His fiancee said as she went to help clean some dishes. Bobby and Jinhwan nodded, too busy eating to speak. His mom came over and pinched their cheeks while putting more food on the table.

"My son is all grown up. Aigoo, you're so tall now." She was always checking on them to make sure it wasn't a dream, that her son was actually home, even if just for a week. 

"I think I'm going to explode." Jinhwan let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. 

"I could sleep for a decade now." Bobby said in agreement.

"You two should sleep, it's been a long day for you two." Jiun patted Bobby on the back and got up to clear the table. The two boys pulled themselves out of their chairs and to Bobby's room where they promptly collapsed and fell asleep. Bobby's mom came by to check on them and saw the cutest scene. They hadn't even pulled the covers down before they fell asleep. Jinhwan had an arm around Bobby's waist with his head resting on his chest. Bobby's arm was wrapped around the other's shoulders, hugging him close. She closed the door and smiled.


End file.
